The instant invention relates generally to generators and more specifically it relates to an emergency generator for a battery.
Numerous generators have been provided in prior art that are adapted for use in generating electrical current for various purposes. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,356,778; 2,393,813 and 2,720,601 all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.